


Somebody Loves You

by i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost/pseuds/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not romantic and he forgets anniversaries and special occasions; all the things Donut loves about relationships. Their first date began with Church giving Donut flowers he was allergic to and ended with Church choking and leaving right away when Donut was giving signs that he was expecting a goodnight kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Loves You

It's the middle of the night and Church has no idea why he's awake. It literally took him forever to actually sleep and he's pissed. This would be the part where Donut's hands are cupping his face and whispering nice things to make the grump mush in his hands. But, Donut isn't here and Church wants to punch a pillow.  
He knocks down one Donut's stuffed animals off the bed instead and climbs out of bed.

"Donut?" He calls, and once he steps out of their bedroom he's hit with an overwhelming aroma of sweets. Specifically, Donut's homemade Blondies.  
Church finds Donut whisking away at a bowl, nearly covered from head to toe in flour and cake batter.  
"Donut, what are you doing?" Church crosses his arms, quirking a brow at his boyfriend.  
Donut looks up, almost startled, "Oh no, did I wake you up? I'm sorry." He says, feeling genuinely bad because he knows Church has a lot of trouble getting to sleep.  
"No, it wasn't you." Church shakes his head. "You didn't answer me though. What is this mess?"  
"I- I couldn't sleep. My mom called earlier today and she said one of the horses got sick and.." Donut's lip quivers and he starts blubbering into the bowl he's mixing batter in. "I thought I'd be okay, but I'm not!" That explains the phony mood Church noticed about Donut when he stopped by his office for lunch.

"I won't be eating any of that later." Church mumbles under his breath and goes to comfort his crying boyfriend.  
"She might not make it. Marigold doesn't deserve that." Donut sniffles, setting the bowl down in favor of throwing his arms around Church. Church inwardly cringes at the mess he'll have on him.  
He shushes Donut, "It's alright, Your moms are great at this stuff, aren't they?" They were both veterinarians , Church was positive they were trying their best.  
"I know they are, but I wish I was there, You know? Just in case she doesn’t." Donut wipes his nose on Church's shirt.  
"Come on," Church frowns, about ready to ditch his boyfriend and crawl back in bed. "That was a good shirt."  
Donut is giving him that look- like he's about to cry and tears are pooling in those bright blue eyes. He doesn't like that look. He is **weak** against that look.  
Church sighs, "It’s alright. Let's go get cleaned up and you can tell me your favorite stories about Marigold. Maybe that'll help put me back to sleep anyway."  
Donut gives him a kiss on his cheek, "Give me a minute to clean up here." He says, pulling away to turn off the oven and put away any dishes and ingredients.

Once that is out of the way, Church brings Donut back into their bathroom and helps Donut clean up the flour on his face with a small towel after the younger has taken off the caked shirt and pants he was wearing.  
"Stop wiggling." The corner of Church's lips twitch. Donut only giggles and leans into the hand Church is resting on his cheek while he's cleaning the flour behind his ear.  
Donut's hands are lazily slung around Church's waist, lightly tugging at the hem of his shirt. "Sorry I got your favorite shirt dirty."  
Church shrugs a shoulder, "Don't worry about it."  
"I can clean this out easily. It'll be good as new." Donut smiles up at him. It takes a lot of willpower for Church to not lean down and close that gap between him. He is still a little peeved about that. "Thank you, I appreciate that." He only says.  
Donut doesn't seem happy about that though and pouts. "What?" Church looks at him, "You'll get your kiss when my shirt isn't ruined."  
"What's stopping me from just taking it?" Donut smirks lightly, his fingers curling at the waistband of Church's sweatpants.  
Church fails to hide the smile tugging at his lips. He doesn't even need to answer Donut because he's already leaning up to press his lips against Church's in a sweet kiss. It's gentle and chaste, and just what Donut needs.  
Donut sighs against his lips, while Church's thumb brushes over his cheek.

After they're both cleaned up and in a fresh set of pajamas, Church drags Donut back to bed.  
Donut gets his arms around Church's waist, snuggling his body close enough that his face is pressed against Church's chest and their legs are tangled together. Donut goes on about Marigold and how he won some local events in Iowa, everyone thought she was a beautiful horse. Donut wished he had taken the time to visit, taken her for a ride, maybe he'd teach Church how to ride. Church disagrees with that idea, horses kind of freak him out, as do most animals.  
He's just not an animal guy.

Donut eases against Church, finding his hand to lace their fingers together.  
Leonard lets out a sigh, nuzzling at his boyfriend's soft hair and pressing a kiss on the top of his head. Donut mumbles a few sleepy whispers, 'I love you' and 'you're the best.' It makes Church's heart swell, knowing someone cares about him that much. When had his last relationships been that-- functional? Is that the right word? He's pretty sure relationships weren't supposed to end with hateful words and name calling, fights that left him alone in his apartment. Waiting days and days, barely getting any sleep because he was waiting for her to come back so he could apologize.  
His anger gets the best of him sometimes. He gets frustrated too easily. He wants to tear his hair out sometimes.  
In moments like these Donut is gently forcing him to take a step back, coaxing him with nice words and feather light kisses. It's a good distraction, probably the best one there is to Church. He melts under Donut's sweet lips that taste like cherries because of that lip gloss he likes to wear. It's honestly amazing how well Donut knows how to deal with Church despite their relationship only being months old. Church wonders if he's just had previous experience with grumps like himself.

Church looks at his boyfriend sleeping in his arms and holding onto him like a lifeline. Donut gets very clingy in his sleep, almost like he's afraid he'll be gone in the morning when he wakes up.  
He doesn't understand what Donut sees in him.  
He's not romantic and he forgets anniversaries and special occasions; all the things Donut loves about relationships. Their first date began with Church giving Donut flowers he was allergic to and ended with Church choking and leaving right away when Donut was giving signs that he was expecting a goodnight kiss. He had got nervous, alright?  
If it were him, Church wouldn't have given himself another chance, but Donut did and- isn't he a fucking Saint?

He loves him.  
Donut is everything that he needs.  
When he's sure Donut is sleeping soundly, Church whispers that to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt have internet so, i ended up finishing this thing in my drafts. it's kind of just looking into their relationship


End file.
